Better Than Nice
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Post Season 5. Oliver intends to remind Felicity that their sex wasn't just nice. It was amazing and hot and sweaty. It was anything but nice. He just needed to remind her of that.


**A/N: This is pure smut. I was inspired by 5x20 Olicity sexy times. If smut is something your not into turn back now.**

"Remember when we slept together last summer?"

"Kind of hard to forget." She murmured with a smile even as a blush fanned across her cheeks with Oliver's reminder of that night.

"Do you remember what you said after?"

Felicity looked up at him from her seat to see that he had changed out of his Arrow suit and he was a lot closer than before. "You mean about not telling anyone we had bunker sex?"

Oliver's hand wrapped around her own and tugged her up from her chair and she came willingly. "No. When you said it was nice."

"I said it was really nice." Felicity corrected automatically as the hand wrapped around her own traveled to her wrist his thumb brushing over her pulse point, making her breath hitched in her throat. "But I don't think that's the point your trying to make." She breathed out, her pulse quickening as his other hand slipped beneath the fabric of her red buttoned up blouse to brush against her lower back, a pleasant shiver coursing through her at the feel of his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't believe anything about us is just nice. Especially not the sex we have." The sex between them was amazing and he had every intention of reminding Felicity.

"Did I bruise you're ego?" Felicity laughed, a playful smile playing at her lips.

"Maybe." Oliver admitted, his eyes skimming over every inch of her. "But I plan to fix that." His hand on her wrist traveled up her arm down her side to rest on her hip.

"Oliver." Felicity stumbled back a step from the heat of his gaze, his eyes darkened with lust, a look of pure want written in every plane of his face that there was no doubting his intentions.

"Felicity." He echoed slipping his hand from beneath her shirt, moving it up her back and cupping the back of her head, his mouth closing in on hers.

Felicity grasped at his shoulders, moving her lips with his, moaning when his hand tightened on her hip and the hand cupping the back of her head, slid down her neck, his thumb brushing just behind her ear just before his mouth left hers, skimming across her jaw down to her neck.

"Here? Now?" She gasped. "What if the team comes back?"

"I sent them home for the night." He pulled back just enough to grasped the ends of her shirt and yanked on it, sending buttons flying, and the fabric tearing.

Felicity gasped sharply. "Oh God." That was so freaking hot, a burst of want shot straight to her core.

Oliver didn't stop there as he reached behind her, undoing her bra with deft fingers and pulling it from her body and tossing it carelessly before dropping to his knees, lifting her left leg removing her shoe and doing the same with the other foot before reaching for the button of her pants unfastening them, gripping and tugging them down her legs, along with her laced panties, ridding her of every inch of her clothing.

"Oliver." His name leaving her lips with so much want, he felt it in his bones. His length hardening and straining against the sweat pants he wore.

He placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, his hands, sliding up her legs as he rose slowly, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other wrapping around her thigh, lifting her against his body.

Felicity gasped, instinctively winding her legs around his waist, her arms grasping at his shoulders, every inch of her bare skin plastered to his still fully clothed body, his mouth crashing into hers, his kiss hot and demanding, she barely registered he was moving until she found herself being placed on the table.

If they were going to be participating in sex activities on the glass table, they really should have invested in a wooden table instead of a glass one.

Oliver's mouth traveled across her jaw down her neck and between the valley of her breast down her stomach as he dropped to his knees, sliding his hands over her calves before placing them on his shoulder, turning his head to nip at her calf.

Her breath hitched, lust taking over her senses as he placed slow kisses to her inner thighs, his stubble prickling her skin, sending sensations of pure want through her body.

"Oliver, please.." She was so worked up, it was ridiculous. "Oliv-" She cut off on gasp as he licked up a long strip before he flattened his tongue against her clit.

A low pitch moan tore from her throat.

Oliver's hands tightened on her thighs at the beautiful sound, his cock that already strained against his pants hardening further. He lapped at her arousal, her taste awakening his taste buds. He could never get enough.

Felicity lost herself in the amazing feel of Oliver's tongue the way he sucked at her clit, flattened his tongue against it and flicked it. Heat pooled in her abdomen, her breaths quickening, hands grasping at her own breast lost in the pleasure Oliver was giving her, barely resisting fisting her hands in his hair and tugging on the strands like she wanted.

But then Oliver slipped two fingers inside her, thrusting, a loud drawn out moan tore from her throat as her release hit her, the waves of pleasure flowing through her. "God, yes." She moaned.

Oliver groaned lapping up her juices, removing his fingers and sucking her taste from them, his erect cock twitching.

"God, Oliver." Felicity breathed, panting.

Oliver groaned at that soft little breathy way she said his name that he loved hearing so damn much, he moved her legs from his shoulders and stood up abruptly.

Felicity leaned up on her elbows to watch as he stripped his shirt off before quickly pushing the sweats he wore off his hips, his rock hard erection standing at attention.

Felicity bit her lip at the sight of his tip leaking a drop of pre-cum. Thank God, she was on birth control.

As soon as he was just as naked as she was Oliver, stepped between her legs, one arm banding behind her back, plastering her front against his before yanking her to the edge of the table, his cock positioned at her soaked entrance, she gasped sharply at the movement, her hands grasping at his torso, nails digging into his ribs, he gave a grunt his hips moving forward instinctively, the head of his cock slipping inside her welcoming body.

And just the feel of it when she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm had her letting out a quiet moan that was quickly swallowed up by Oliver as he crashed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same time he thrusted his hips, sliding his entire length inside her wet heat.

Felicity moan into his mouth as he pulled out and did it again, tilting her hips so he could go deeper. She tore her mouth from his, letting out a cry of pleasure.

His hips moved in earnest at a fast hard pace that had pleasure swamping her, she grasped at his body, holding on tight, legs locking around him, hands moving to his back nails scraping down his back across his scars causing his thrust to grow sharper.

With how deep and fast he was going he had her seeing stars behind her eyelids and she slid her hands to his neck and shoulder to hold onto as his thrust got harder in the best possible way and he filled her again and again and again.

It wasn't long before she felt her muscles tightening around his length as she came, Oliver's hips never slowing as she rode out her orgasm as he sought his own. "Yes, yes, Oliver!"

It wasn't until she came for a third time, his mouth around her breast, teeth tugging on the hardened bud, one hand gripping her hip the other, rubbing against her and she tightened around his length as she came again, did he finally find his own release, his thrust becoming erratic as his hips lost their rhythm and he came insider her, her inner muscles milking him.

"Felicity, Felicity, Felicity." he groaned her name again and again, as he bounded his arms around her, spilling inside her, breathing harshly.

Felicity's head fell forward, leaning against his chest, their bodies slick with sweat. So blissed out she barely register Oliver moving them without so much as separating their bodies as he sat down in a chair at the table, keeping her in his lap, his arms banded around her tightly, her legs bracketing his hips.

"God, that was.." Felicity lifted her head, locking her gaze with his that was filled with love. "That was.." She trailed off.

Oliver brushed her hair back, a satisfied smile playing at his lips. "Better than really nice?"

"So much better." Felicity cupped his face. "It was unbelievable."

Oliver smiled but it wasn't smug or triumphant. It was filled with happiness as he looked at her with so much adoration, and love. He placed his hand over her left one bringing it to his lips and kissing her engagement ring that rested on her ring finger. "I love you."

Felicity smiled softly, a sigh of pure love leaving her lips. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips to his in a sweet loving kiss.

This, them, everything they endured, every time they fought and stood by one another was for this, and she wouldn't change it because they ended up right where they belonged. Happy. In love. Together.

 **A/N: I'm posting most of my one-shots from ao3 on here so keep in mind I wrote this some time ago. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it at least.:)**


End file.
